1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shading device of a camera having collapsible bellows-like shading means and, more particularly, to a shading device of a camera having bellows-like shading means which is collapsible in interlocking motion with an imaging-lens barrel and which is provided between the front side of the aperture of a camera body and the imaging-lens barrel that moves in the direction of the optical axis.
2. Related Background Art
In the field of compact cameras for picture taking or other purposes, proposed or already put to practical use are a diversity of bellows-like light-cutting means or shading means which is provided between the front side of an exposure opening (hereinafter referred to as "aperture") of a camera body and an imaging-lens barrel movable in the direction of the optical axis, in a manner that allows the shading means to be collapsible in interlocking motion with an imaging-lens barrel, wherein the shading means prevents flare or the like when light from an object coming in through an imaging optical system is reflected off the inner wall of the camera body.
Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. 68327 of 1984 discloses a camera bellows attachment mechanism, in which at least one end of a bellows employed as shading means is provided within a camera body and its opening portion facing the opening of the bellows, or with a fixing member having a joint portion connectable to an imaging-lens barrel, and a locking portion to be locked to the fixing member is provided on the camera body or the imaging-lens barrel, wherein the joint portion and locking portion are put into joining engagement.
According to Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. 68327, however, the bellows employed as the shading means occupies a substantial space within the camera body and provides less freedom in configuration, and depending on the way the bellows is folded, the aperture is barred from fully opening and thus the bellows-like shading means is subject to a limitation in the way it is folded.